I'm Gonna Make You Mine
by Wild Child Fox
Summary: Ginny has just dumped Harry, the guy she has been dating for the past seven months; when she finds out that he only asked her out when Ron found out that Draco was falling for her. Draco was the one she wanted all along. Now with the help of Lavender...
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm Gonna Make You Mine

Summary: Ginny has just dumped Harry, the guy she has been dating for the past seven months; when she finds out that he only asked her out when Ron found out that Draco was falling for her. Draco was the one she wanted all along. Now with the help of Lavender, she will make Draco hers.

Chapter 1

"Ron, I can't do it anymore. She is driving me crazy," Harry said pulling Ron outside on a chilly October afternoon.

"What did she do now," Ron sighed to his self as Ginny walked outside and hide behind as tree listening to the two talk.

"She didn't do anything…It's just…I hate lying to her…I don't love her," he said turning around to make sure no one was around.

"Are you sick are cheating on her yet," Ron said starting to get mad at Harry.

"No...I mean, yea; but this is all Draco's fault. If we would have never over heard him saying that Ginny looks hot then none of this would have even happen," Harry said trying to get Ron mad at someone other than him.

"But you saw the way she looked at him. And that was before he ever started looking at her." Ron said looking at his watch, "Bloody hell, I'm going to be late. I promised Hermione I would meet her in the head boy/ girls room to hang. I'll see you later."

As Harry watched Ron walk off, he wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He could go find some lucky girl to spend it with.

"Harry is that really true…"

Turning around, Harry's green eyes were met with the chocolate one of none other than Ginny's.

"Oh, hey Ginny…I thought you were hanging with Lavender," Harry said smiling at her.

"I was but then I thought about it and we haven't spent any time together in the last month so I told her I wanted to go hang with you… Harry, please tell me that what I heard between you and my brother wasn't true," she said as she felt the tears start to build behind her eyes.

"How much did you hear," Harry said hoping she only heard the end of what he and Ron were talking about.

"I heard everything from when you said you couldn't do it anymore," she said as she felt the first tear fall down her face.

"Gin, come here," Harry said walking over to where she was standing.

"Do not touch me," Ginny said trying not to yell at Harry.

"Gin, come on; don't be like that," Harry said pulling her into his embrace.

"DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME POTTER," Ginny said sounding very much like Malfoy.

Harry let go of Ginny the minute she called him Potter, "Gin, what is your problem?"

"You, Potter; you are my problem," Ginny yelled at him.

"What the hell does that mean," Harry said starting to get mad.

At the sound of yelling voices, Draco walked outside to see who was fighting. He wasn't expecting to see Ginny and Harry looking like they wanted to kill each other. Ducking behind a tree (the same one Ginny hid behind) he listened to the lovers fight.

"You dated for the past seven months and everything you told me was a lie… I could have been with someone who cared for me but no I've been with a fucking prick like you," she said as she said to cry harder.

"With whom, someone like Malfoy; we see the way you look at him. He would just use you then what would you do? Come crying to like the little girl you are," Harry said not caring he was making her cry. It felt good for him to be able to say this to her.

"At least Draco would know how to love a girl unlike you. You are too afraid of Ron to even try to do anything with me. Draco would say fuck that bloody prick and make love to me all night long," she said knowing that was the one thing Harry always wanted to do.

Draco could barely hold back his laughter and the look on Harry's face was priceless.

"Well, you know what Ginny, I hope you do go to Draco and he treats you like the whore you are," Harry said.

Ginny stood there for a moment and stared at him before running off toward the forest where she knew she would be alone…

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you would be spending some time with Ginny," Hermione said looking up over Ron's shoulder.

"I…she…we broke up...," he said sitting down next to Ron.

"What the bloody hell," Ron said turning to his best mate.

"She heard us talking, Ron. There was no way I could take everything back," Harry said hanging his head in his hands.

"Well, something must have happen but the looks of you," Hermione said in that annoy way of hers.

"I said something that I know I shouldn't have said," Harry said making sure not to look at either off them.

"What did you say…?"

"I called her a whore…and I told her that I hope that Draco uses her and spits her right back out," Harry said.

"YOU WHAT," they both yelled at the same time.

"It made me mad to know that she knew the truth and that I wouldn't be snogging her. And it just slipped out."

"Well, where did she go," Hermione said.

"Toward the forest…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HER?"

"For some reason after she ran off Draco ran off after her too," Harry said finally looking at them.

That's when they both saw that Harry had a black eye….

"Ginny, will you please stop running away from me," Draco called out.

They were already deep within the forest and it was getting darker and darker.

"Go away Draco… You just want to make fun of me and I'm not in the mood."

Finally catching up to her Draco pulled her into his arms and said, "I wouldn't have run after you all this way if I wanted to make fun of you. I want to make sure you are ok..."

Ginny looked up into his eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yes, really…"


	2. Chapter 2

After a long break away from writing, I am offically back 3 Before working on anything new or updating anything, I am going to go back and edit all of my stories (even my oneshots). Some of them were way too rushed and they really really need to get fixed before I can move on. Thanks for all your patience and for all the people who still added me to their alerts even though it has been forever since I last updated. I have been though alot in the time that I have been gone but I am ready to write again ^_^ I should have the first re-do done by either this weekend or next weekend. I'm either going to deleted the story all together before posting the new one or just add a new chapter with the better one, but either way, I will be sure to let everyone know how I am doing it ahead of time. Thanks again for all your patience 3

-Marceline


End file.
